


恋囚

by Asche_Lyre



Category: Asche
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29880030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asche_Lyre/pseuds/Asche_Lyre
Summary: 两千字婴儿车。良哥在下，捆绑play。
Kudos: 1





	恋囚

**Author's Note:**

> 两千字婴儿车。  
> 良哥在下，捆绑play。

厚重的大铁门“吱呀”一声被人从外面打开。一丝光亮通过门缝照进来。徐良微微撩起眼皮，由于失血过多精疲力尽已经有些涣散的瞳孔看着那缕光，然后顺着光看到了来人。  
是汪苏泷。  
他直直的盯着汪苏泷，没有反应过来他是谁，只是出于条件反射的本能习惯。

“徐良。”

汪苏泷走到铁链与笼子中间，缓缓地坐下来。徐良涣散的眼神逐渐在他身上聚焦，盯着汪苏泷脖子上刻着wsl三个字母的八角形金属链坠，渐渐恢复了意识。

那曾是他自己亲手为他戴上的，只是汪苏泷已经几年没戴过这个坠子了。今天特地戴上，不知道什么用意。

“汪苏泷，是你把我关在这里的。”徐良晃了晃手上连接着铁链的手铐，嗓音是许久不开口的嘶哑，语气却很肯定，波澜不惊，像是早就知道了似的。  
“是啊，你已经昏迷整整两天了。”汪苏泷微笑着说，“不过毕竟一日夫妻百日恩吧，虽然分开了四年，但好歹都睡过，上次还卿卿我我呢，这次就直呼其名了吗？”  
徐良垂下眼，看着满身伤痕和束缚着双足双手的镣铐与铁链，轻声问：“一日夫妻百日恩......那你现在这又要做什么？”  
“做什么？”汪苏泷轻轻笑着说：“亲爱的，你还不知道吗？”  
铁笼的门在徐良面前缓缓打开，汪苏泷那双弹钢琴分外好看的手勾住他的领口，声音轻柔喑哑低沉，带着几分挑逗似的撩人。  
“当然是，继续续上我们断了这么多年的恩情啊。”  
他身体突然微微前倾，吻住了徐良褪尽血色的唇，尖利的犬齿咬着徐良的嘴唇，又将那伤口稀薄的新鲜血液舐去，直到徐良因为缺氧开始微微地颤抖，身体逐渐瘫软无力，他才慢慢退开。  
而徐良的四肢还被束缚着，眼睛蒙着一层水光，长链随着他的颤抖微微发出碰撞的响声，就像是恐惧的战栗，这使汪苏泷更加地兴奋，更加地迫不及待地想蹂躏眼前的人，想侵占他的每一寸骨肉，将他所有的灵魂禁锢，告诉全世界徐良是他汪苏泷的人。  
想得到他的身体，禁锢他的灵魂，占有他整个人。  
一想到这些，汪苏泷就兴奋极了，而徐良眼里的红痕与泪花无时无刻不在刺激他的神经。  
“你......”徐良看着汪苏泷，好不容易压下了缺氧的眩晕，却不知道该怎么说。  
“咔嗒”一声，连着手铐的粗铁链竟轻轻断开，但是束缚手脚的镣铐依然禁锢着徐良的四肢。  
“怎么样？你想重新获得自由，还是在这里度过余生？”汪苏泷俯下身，贴在徐良耳边说，“你知道吗，我爱你啊。”  
他亲吻着徐良的喉结，咬的那里都泛了红，手轻轻放在徐良领口，解开他褶皱的衬衫，手伸进衣料的下摆，抚摸着他日思夜想四年多的躯体。  
“别这样......小泷，求求你了，不要这样......”徐良眼里泛起泪光，眼眶通红，声音低而颤抖。没有一个男人能抵抗得了心爱的人这样求自己。  
他轻轻地把徐良的头埋在自己肩窝里，然后褪去对方最后一丝防备。  
“我爱你。”他又说了一遍，紧贴在徐良耳边，勾的人心痒。  
他俯下身，将徐良压在自己身下，去感受他身上的温度，感受他呼吸的起伏，感受他心脏的跳动。  
触摸他的肌肤，抚摸他的发丝，然后和他越来越近，直到彼此之间多年的隔阂被一点一点打碎，变成亲密无间的负距离。  
“小泷，不要这样......”徐良几乎是低声下气地颤抖着求汪苏泷，但话音却被汪苏泷一个深情又略有些粗暴的吻堵了回去。  
那双白皙细长，属于音乐生的手正触摸他身体的每一寸，手指尖长期弹琴的薄茧勾勒着，无论皮肤或是体内，都在勾引着指节屈伸抚摸间，炙热又充满躁动的欲望。  
腕上的手铐不知何时扣在了汪苏泷的一只手上，把两人紧紧锁在一起。  
汪苏泷进入自己身体的一瞬，徐良眼里噙着的泪水决堤一样涌了出来，细长好看的手指紧紧抓住了铁笼的栏杆，另一只手在汪苏泷身上挠出几道暧昧的痕迹。  
“我爱你。”唇齿缠绵间，汪苏泷第三次说这句话。  
“……”  
徐良已经说不出话。他的双手被迫地环住汪苏泷的脖子，使亲密相连的姿势更暧昧。

冰冷的铁笼，昏暗的囚牢，沉重的锁链，两个曾相恋多年的人在一次一次地深入与撞击中拥有更加炽热的灵魂。

徐良的意识逐渐涣散，他奋不顾身似的仰起头，深深吻上汪苏泷的唇。  
剧烈的喘息与暧昧淫靡的水声在寂静中格外撩人。  
深入体内的生理快感与深吻的缺氧感让徐良的神经获得巨大的刺激，迷离的意识让他逐渐失去理智。诱人的唇齿间发出一声克制不住的呻吟。

“快一点。”他附在汪苏泷耳边，喘息道。

汪苏泷听到这带着临近高潮般的哭腔的喘息，欲望当即到了顶峰。  
“小泷，快……啊，快一点。”  
徐良被按在冰冷的水泥地上，后脑勺即将磕到地面时一只手及时地稳稳扶住他的头。另一只手握着他纤细的小腿，架在对方的肩上。  
紧接着而来的是直击灵魂深处的深入，徐良在猛烈的撞击下，终于忍不住发出一声欲求难耐的低吟。  
尾音却被一个抽空氧气的吻堵在喉咙里。然而身上那人攻势不减，反而一次比一次插入地更深。  
简直就像是恶作剧一样的挑逗。

温热的器官互相摩擦，气氛同温度一并升高。潮湿的空气和湿热的吻逐渐抽空氧气。缺氧，失重，燥热和高潮的快感交织在一起。  
那简直是世界上最奇特的感受。

直到下体温热的液体喷射出，徐良才感到汪苏泷的唇舌微微离开，氧气灌进肺部，高潮的眩晕感挥之不去，反而愈演愈烈。  
被亲吻到红肿的唇瓣格外诱人。颤抖着抓着侧颈的手就如同气氛与欲望的升温剂，一把将潮湿与燥热推向顶峰。

汪苏泷此刻是极度兴奋的。  
而徐良内心的欲望，对性欲的渴望摧毁了意志，此刻他眼前没有手腕间和汪苏泷紧扣的手铐，没有细白踝间限制行动的镣铐，没有冰冷的铁链，没有昏暗的牢笼。  
只有爱人锁骨上发着光的星星坠子，支撑他最后一丝神智，不至于昏厥于这无边的情欲中。

他是他的星星，是他全部的光。徐良只想得到他，和他化为一体。  
紧密相连。

\-----  
就这样吧，两千字婴儿车。


End file.
